ELLE est revenue!
by les.coautrices
Summary: Post OotP Aprés une attaque psychique de Voldemort, Harry est déclaré hors jeu momentanement. Afin de faire face à la situation (et à l'adversaire tant qu'à faire) Dumbledore fait appel à son dernier recours...ce qui ne sera pas du goût de tous.
1. prologue

Coautrices : Ayako et Mephie (Oh non…pas elles !!!)

Titre : ELLE est revenue !!!

Genre : indéfini pour le moment

Rating : G

Pairing : aucun

Disclamer: Pas à nous…JKR…Pas de sous dans nos poches ni même ailleurs…rien, nada, que dalle, nothing, nichts, etc

Note : Bon…c'est un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude (mais pas trop quand même…quoique le début…voyez par vous mêmes !!!)  

ELLE est revenue

Par une nuit de nouvelle lune, la Forêt Interdite bruissait paisiblement des complaintes du vent dans les feuilles et des déplacements furtifs de ses habitants. Mais, à Hogwart, le château  résonnait de pas furtifs. Cinq silhouettes sombres, semblant flotter tandis qu'elles parcouraient les couloirs interminables, progressaient vers la plus haute salle de la Tour des Esprits depuis longtemps condamnée, que même les esprit frappeurs comme Peeves évitaient.

Quand elles atteignirent enfin leur but, elles rejetèrent leurs capuches sombres, révélant des visages graves et sévères. Les yeux brillants de détermination, l'un d'entre eux, Albus Dumbledore sortit sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, le maître des potions s'activait autour d'un chaudron dont le contenu semblait refléter l'éclat sinistre d'une pleine lune, pourtant absente, aux yeux dorés de Remus Lupin qui semblait hypnotisé par ce miroitement opalescent. Silhouette solitaire penchée prudemment à la fenêtres aux vitres étoilées par de nombreuses fissures, Alastor Maugrey surveillait les environs, fidèle à son caractère, tandis que Minerva McGonagall, nerveuse, effaçait un pli inexistant de sa robe.

« Albus, il est encore temps de renoncer, commença-t-elle.

-Ma chère, le temps nous est compté. Harry est entre la vie et la mort, et si nous ne pouvons rien faire pour apaiser ses souffrances, nous pouvons et nous devons lui en éviter de nouvelles. Voldemort vaincra s'il parvient de nouveau à lancer une attaque psychique sur le jeune homme, répondit d'un ton las le directeur.

-Je sais, et je le regrette tout autant que vous, tenta de le raisonner la vieille sorcière, mais cela revient à renoncer à tous nos principes contre la Magie Noire.

-Si le Lord Sombre parvient à ses fins, je vous promets que personne ne sera là pour vous jeter le blâme, intervint Snape. Et je vous ai déjà dit et répété que la Magie n'est Noire que si l'intention dont elle est née a un but néfaste. Auriez-vous besoin de retourner à la place d'élève, _professeur _?

-Severus, je ne peux peut-être plus enlever de point à votre Maison pour votre impertinence, mais je suis encore capable de vous tirer l'oreille. Mais laissons cela, l'instant est bien trop grave pour laisser place à la plaisanterie, répartit le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Vous savez, Minerva, fit Lupin en s'arrachant à la contemplation du chaudron maintenant en ébullition, c'est au contraire dans les moment les plus tragique qu'il importe de faire retomber la pression.

-Certes, ironisa Fol-Œil, nous ne voudrions pas qu'à cause du tremblement de votre voix lors de l'incantation, nous nous retrouvions face à un esprit démoniaque plus incontrôlable que celui que nous nous apprêtons à invoquer.

Feignant d'en prendre son parti, la directrice des Griffondors se raidit et contourna Dumbledore qui traçait avec application un pentacle sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette, et fit face à l'Auror, les sourcils froncés.

-Je fais face à Peeves chaque jour de ma vie que je passe entre ces murs, et je me flatte de réguler sa conduite assez aisément. Ce n'est pas un esprit, frappeur ou non, qui m'inquièterais, je dis simplement que tout ceci…

-Quant à moi, coupa le vieil Auror, j'ai également fais face à Peeves chaque jour de ma vie que j'ai passé entre ces murs, et je me flatte de le contrôler avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'il ne me semble que bien futile, comparé à cette douce Agrippine.

-Si vos joutes verbales sont terminées, nous pouvons commencer, commenta calmement le directeur.

A ces mots, Severus apporta le chaudron fumant au centre du pentacle puis alla comme chacun des autres se placer au bout d'une des cinq branche de la figure. D'un geste souple, tous tendirent à l'unisson leurs baguettes vers la potion à surface aussi lisse que celle d'un miroir, et l'aîné des sorciers entonna la mélopée incantatoire.

« _Tergemina Hecate_

_Auxilium tuum invoco!_

_Concede nobis gratiam tuam, ô dea,_

_Ut reducamus ex Inferis _

_Spiritum diu oblivitum_

_Ille nunc appello _

_Ille nomen Agrippinae Slytherin erat !_ »[1]

-_Ille nomen Agrippinae Slytherin erat !_ répétèrent à leur tour les quatre autres à sa suite.

La potion devint trouble et se mis à bouillonner. De la brume qui s'en échappait s'esquissa une mince silhouette.

Tout à coup,la brume émanant du récipient envahit tout l'espace. Un grognement bestial s'échappa de la gorge de Remus et les lueurs mordorées des yeux du loup-garou faiblirent comme la flamme d'une bougie sous l'assaut d'un courant d'air et prirent une teinte jaune or malfaisante. Il s'écroula sur le sol comme pris de spasmes épileptiques.

A cette vision, Minerva tressaillit, mais les trois autres restèrent concentrés, gardant toute leur attention sur les volutes de fumée.

La brume autour d'eux s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir brouillard, et une présence diffuse s'immisça en eux.

L'appel du loup s'imposa en Remus, alors qu'un hurlement enragé sortait de sa bouche. Les traits de son visage étaient maintenant déformés en un masque cauchemardesque, caricature grotesque oscillant entre humain et animal. On y lisait l'indicible souffrance de deux êtres avides d'une sécession inaccessible.

La fumée revint au centre du pentacle, puis s'éleva brutalement vers le haut. Là elle sembla stagner un instant pour finalement redescendre en tourbillonnant sur Maugrey. Elle s'insinua en lui, tandis que Remus semblait se calmer. Il tentait maintenant tant bien que mal de se relever pour reprendre sa place entre Minerva et Severus.

L'œil normal de l'ancien Auror devint laiteux et des inscriptions se tracèrent sur son visage et ses mains, et l'on pouvait penser qu'il en était de même pour le reste de son corps. Ces inscriptions laiteuses sur son visage buriné restèrent vives quelques instants avant de s'estomper.

Une forte bourrasque sortit du chaudron, accompagnée d'un sifflement strident, ou état-ce un rire hystérique ? Minerva ne put en débattre plus longtemps, car tout à coup ELLE jaillit du chaudron.

ELLE était là.

Leur dernière chance.

Celle qui était la seule capable de défaire Voldemort.

ELLE les regarda tous attentivement puis, s'arrêtant sur Maugrey…

ELLE s'esclaffa :

« Par la barbe de mon ancêtre… T'as pris un de ces coups de vieux, mon pauvre Alastor ! »

Pour toute réponse celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant :

« Et c'est reparti…. »      

Mais qui est cette nouvelle venue ?

Pourquoi Mumus n'a-t-il pas su tenir tête à la loi de la gravit ?

Maugrey retrouvera-t-il ses tatouages ?

Minerva a-t-elle perdu son chapeau sous l'assaut de la violente bourrasque ?

Albus proposera-t-il à l'apparition un bonbon au citron ?

Vous saurez tout cela en lisant le prochain chapitre !

Bisous !

Ayako et Mephie

* * *

[1] Triple Hecate

j'implore ta puissance !

Veuille accorder ton aide

Pour ramener des Enfers

Un esprit depuis longtemps oublié,

Celui-là qu'aujourd'hui je vais nommer,

Celui-là qui est le nom d'Agrippine Slytherin !


	2. de la famille Slytherin

Coautrices : Ayako et Mephie (Oh non…pas elles !!!)

Titre : ELLE est revenue !!!

Genre : indéfini pour le moment avec une pointe d'humour…

Rating : G

Pairing : aucun

Disclamer: Pas à nous…JKR…Pas de sous dans nos poches ni même ailleurs…rien, nada, que dalle, nothing, nichts, etc

Note : Ayer ça dérape déjà… --

Chapitre 1 : De la famille Slytherin.

Snape regardait avec effarement l'apparition tandis que celle-ci continuait son babillage avec insouciance. Apparemment elle avait été bien plus proche de Maugrey que celui-ci avait bien voulut l'admettre, et encore il ne l'avait avoué que par grognements sous l'insistance de Dumbledore.

L'apparition était plutôt jeune mais émaciée. Snape supposa qu'elle avait du vivre au moment des années folles moldues, au vu de sa coupe de cheveux à la garçonne et l'étrange coupe de ses vêtements qui la faisaient plus ressembler à une asperge qu'à une femme du monde, comme c'était le cas des femmes dans les années vingt. Pas que Severus s'était intéressé à l'histoire de la mode moldue, mais il était avait déjà pu admirer quelques gravures retraçant cette époque dans le bureau de Minerva qui les tenait soit disant de sa mère. 

Bien qu'elle fût translucide, le maître des potions devina qu'Agrippine avait du avoir une chevelure brune bouclée. Elle avait un visage rieur aux fossettes marquées, mais son regard démentait cette joie insouciante… la dernière année de sa vie avait du être bien plus dur que ce que l'on lui en avait dit.

Etrange ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'il la voyait mais plutôt du genre…

Le cour de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil une forme suspecte fondre sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour réceptionner Lupin qui, épuisé, avait tourné de l'œil. Ce qui attira sur eux l'attention de la…chose.

Elle les regarda tout les deux d'un air circonspect, puis, dans un large sourire, elle minauda :

« C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet l ? J'ai toujours su que mon charme…

Dévastateur, fit Maugrey l'air de pas y toucher. Il reçut une œillade noire de la part d'Agrippine qui continua ensuite sa tirade

…Ravageur faisait tomber les hommes…

comme des mouches ayant reniflé un peu trop de vinaigre, termina Maugrey.

Tu fais de l'esprit maintenant, Alastor ? demanda le fantôme, feignant la surprise. C'est tellement inhabituel de ta part que j'ai failli ne pas le remarquer.

Tu remarques tellement peu de choses, rétorqua Maugrey, tout le monde sait que ton sens de l'observation était à revoir !

Que dire de ton sens du tact ? Je te signales que je viens du royaume des morts et c'est ainsi que tu m'accueilles ? Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux, même de ta part !

Veuillez-nous excuser madame, mais les temps sont devenus tellement difficiles que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous préparer un accueil digne de vous, intervint Dumbledore avant que la situation ne dégénère.

N'essayez pas de flatter mon ego, professeur, je sais très bien ce que pensent les sorciers des frontières entre votre monde et l'Au-Delà. Si je suis ici c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison n'est ce pas ?  D'autant plus que vous avez bafoués une bonne dizaines d'interdictions du ministère en m'invoquant.

Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion là dessus ? demanda le directeur.

Je ne compte pas le clamer sur tous les toits, les hommes du ministère me ramèneraient illico presto dans mon monde, et doués comme je les connais ils seraient capable de me paumer entre la vie et la mort. Mais j'ose espérer avoir le droit d'avoir une compensation.

Laquelle ?

Hanter ma famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils y perdent tous leurs santé mentale !

Je crains madame que vous n'arriviez trop tard. Le dernier représentant de votre famille, votre cousin Drusus, est mort il y a des années de cela.  

Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant je ne les ai jamais croisés après ma mort, et pourtant Merlin sait que je les attendais de pied ferme !

Sûr et certain ! Vous comprendrez donc que je ne peux malheureusement pas accéder à votre requête.

Oh, dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je me contente de prendre personnellement des nouvelles de mon fils.

Personnellement ? Tu veux dire… en personne ? fit Maugrey, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Je vais être dans l'obligation de t'annoncer que ce sera impossible…

Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? siffla Agrippine d'une voix sourde.

Ta … personne est … comment dire… morte.

Je voulais dire y aller par moi-même, triple Hufflepuff !

C'est toujours la même chose avec toi : quand tu ne trouves plus rien à répliquer, tu en viens aux insultes ! s'étouffa l'ancien Auror.

Pour en revenir à votre demande, coupa le directeur, nous pouvons parfaitement la satisfaire, c'est d'ailleurs dans ce but que nous vous avons ramenée du Monde des Morts, si je puis me permettre.

Où est l'embrouille ? fit Agrippine d'un ton soupçonneux. Et ne me servez pas l'excuse de votre fichu caractère Griffondor prêt à tout pour rendre tout le monde heureux.

Avez-vous entendu parler de Voldemort là où vous étiez ?

Le psychopathe ? Pour sûr ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'au moins une âme ne nous rejoigne là-bas de sa faute. Et le bougre ne prend même pas la peine de trucider proprement… Il me rappelle mon père : toujours ce besoin de sang giclant un peu partout… Franchement, on voit que cet homme n'a pas du fréquenter beaucoup de membre de la gente féminine ! Le sang, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur à laver des vêtements, avec la rouille bien sûr. La mère de ce rustre ne devait pas valoir grand chose, ou ne pas avoir de caractère, ce qui revient au même ! Mais en ce qui concerne mon petit chérubin… Oh Salazar ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est prisonnier de ce monstre, et que maintenant que mon petit Tom Jedusor, dernier espoir du monde sorcier, est dans ses griffes, vous m'avez appelée pour que j'aille le voir et lui redonner le courage de reprendre la lutte ! TOMMY ! ATTENDS-MOI ! TA MAMAN VIENT TE SAUVER !!!

Oui, vraiment très clair de votre part la remarque… Elle a absolument tout compris… Comme quoi un peu de tact par ci par là serait bien utile… Mon œil ! grogna Maugrey en voyant l'esprit se précipiter à travers le mur le plus proche.

Il faudrait peut-être la rappeler avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face à l'horrible réalité… soupira Albus.

Au fait ! fit le fantôme avant même que Maugrey n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, vous ne m'avez pas dit où ce monstre retient mon fils ?

Severus ?

Non Albus, certainement pas, j'ai un loup-garou à transporter à l'infirmerie.

Je… Je m'en charge ! s'écria Minerva, de toute façon j'ai moi-même besoin d'un remontant.

Sans laisser le temps au maître des potions de hausser le plus petit sourcil, le professeur de Métamorphose fit léviter Lupin à sa suite et sortit de la salle.

-Severus…

Pourquoi moi ? VOUS êtes celui qui a eu l'idée de la ramener, à vous le privilège de lui révéler la vérité, répondit Snape.

Me révéler quoi à la fin ? s'énerva le fantôme. Maugrey, accouche !

Le psychopathe de service est ton Tommichou d'amour ! Des questions ? éructa le vieil Auror.

Le choc fut brutal. Les hurlements maternels stridents et hystériques :

Alastor Prosper Maugrey ! Cette plaisanterie est des plus douteuses ! MON Tom ne serait jamais AU GRAND JAMAIS devenu un monstre pareil ! JAMAIS il n'aurait autant hérité des traits de caractère de mon propre père abhorr ! Moi vivante, JAMAIS !

-Tu es morte Agrippine avant même d'avoir la joie de le prendre dans tes bras…ce n'es pas de ta faute s'il a aussi mal tourné.

Il plaisante n'est ce pas ? demanda, incertaine, la jeune femme aux deux autres personnes présente dans la salle.

Je peux vous assurer que non, malheureusement , et je peux même le prouver, déclara le maître des potions.

Il sortit sa baguette et traça dans le vide en lettre de feu, tel qu'il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Harry lors d'un cours d'occlumencie, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Il agita légèrement sa baguette et les lettres se déplacèrent pour former I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Agrippine était effondrée.

Merlin, hoqueta-t-elle, mon petit, mon tout petit… devenir ce monstre sanguinaire…comment pourquoi ?

Nous n'avons jamais su exactement, tout ce que nous avons pu glaner comme informations ce sont des rumeurs comme quoi son père vous aurait chassé lorsqu'il apprit que vous étiez une sorcière. Il aurait vécu dans un orphelinat avant de venir à Hogwart, et là il a fait la rencontre de quelques jeunes hommes issus de familles de mages noirs, il a rencontré les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment, voilà tout.

Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments sera déjà un bon début.

Vous croyez vraiment que cela soit possible, questionna-t-elle la voix brisée.

Il n'est jamais trop tard ma chère enfant, les liens du sang ne peuvent être oubliés… Et puis je suis sûr que vous saurez vous faire entendre.

Ca y'a pas doute, commenta Maugrey, la voix d'Agrippine est très pénétrante, rien ne l'arrête.

Ah Alastor c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'esprit ! Ne vois-tu pas mon désespoir ? J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir.

Parce que tu es maintenant la seule à pouvoir faire changer l'histoire, et redonner espoir au monde sorcier, et éviter une mort atroce à ton fils.

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss-Tania : On sait pour les questions existentielles, c'est naturel chez nous ! Lol Sinon, voilà la suite !

Alixe : Le plus dur c'est pas de commencer mais plutôt de continuer et de finir ! Le jeu de mot sur Maugrey était trop tentant, on a pas pu y résister !

Caraman : Mauvaise réponse : en fait, McGo n'avait pas de chapeau ! Mwarf mwarf mwarf on est terribles !


	3. révélations

Chapitre 2 :  Révélations

-Minerva, commença l'infirmière, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui lui est arriv ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois un loup-garou se transformer une nuit de nouvelle lune !

-Je n'en sais strictement rien, mentit l'interpellée, je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état alors que faisais ma ronde habituelle dans le château.

-Merlin ! Vous pensez un qu'un adepte de magie noire rode entre nos murs ?

-Seulement la mère d'un adepte, marmonna l'air de rien Minerva.

-Vous dites ? demanda Madame Pomfrey.

-Rien de bien important, Albus vous expliquera.

-Il aura intérêt, ce vieux loufoque… Si ce n'est pas un partisan de Vous-savez-qui, ne pensez-vous pas que celui qui aurait pu faire le coup serait le professeur Snape ? Tout le monde est au courant de leur inimitié, et on soupçonne ce cher Severus d'en vouloir encore à ce pauvre Remus de lui avoir piqué le poste de prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Qui ça « on » ?

Pour toutes réponses l'infirmière s'affaira autour du loup-garou.

-Poppy, vous connaissez l'estime que j'ai pour vous, mais je vous en prie ! Cessez de fréquenter le Trio des Potinières, elles ont une très mauvaise influence sur vous, la sermonna le professeur de métamorphose.

-Savez-vous si sa transformation a été complète au moins ?

-Je ne penses pas, sinon il serait encore en loup à l'heure ou je vous parle.

-Bon, alors ce ne doit pas être aussi grave que cela. Un petit calmant, et demain il se portera comme un charme ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de mettre des  barrières de protection autour du lit de ce pauvre Remus pendant que je  lui prépare son calmant ? Normalement il ne devrait plus se transformer, mais sait-on jamais…

-Pourrons-nous compter sur votre collaboration? demanda Dumbledore à Agrippine.

-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver mon fils !

-Je vous en serais très reconnaissant, sourit le sorcier. Bien, avant de vous donner plus de détails sur les agissements de votre fils, il serait peut-être bon de commencer par vous expliquer les conditions de votre séjour parmi les vivants.

-Albus, je sais très bien ce qu'est un fantôme, je vous rappelle que j'ai eu la « chance » de grandir au manoir Slytherin, où la surpopulation fantomatique est indéniable. Et après on s'étonne que la famillle des Slytherins a une réputation de cinglée…  Je me souviens encore de la tête des employés du ministère qui étaient venus perquisitionner à la maison pour voir si mon père n'abritait pas un Lethifold planqué dans son armoire comme on le soupçonnait de le faire. Ils n'ont plus jamais osés y remettre les pieds après !

-C'est donc à cause de cette histoire que les agents du ministère ont instauré cette foutu clause 1325 qui nous interdisait de pénétrer dans le manoir des Slytherins, et que nous n'avons pas pu enquêter sur la vague de meurtre dans les années soixante ?! s'exclama Maugrey.

-Ah bon ? Et vous avez réussi à savoir ce qui s'est pass ? interrogea la jeune femme.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, les coupa Dumbledore, mais il faut que vous soyez mise assez rapidement au courant de certains points majeurs… Maugrey aura tout le temps de vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé à votre famille après. Comme je vous le disais il y a quelques instants, il faut que vous preniez connaissance des conditions de votre séjour parmi nous. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous n'êtes pas un fantôme, pas un fantôme ordinaire du moins.

-J'ai toujours su que j'étais un être extraordinaire, alors il est tout à fait logique que je sois devenu un fantôme extraordinaire ! se rengorgea Agrippine.

-Albus ne parlait pas de votre charisme, intervint Severus, mais de vos capacités ectoplasmiques. Lorsque nous vous avons invoquée, Maugrey vous a transmis une partie de son essence. Vous vous retrouvez donc à l'état fantomatique avec capacité de vous matérialiser, sans pour autant avoir de pouvoirs magiques. 

-Comme Peeves donc ? demanda Agrippine, pas exactement ravie parla comparaison.

-Non, étant donné que le but de Peeves est de rendre la vie impossible à tous les habitants du château, tempéra Dumbledore, De plus, on ne peut pas espérer qu'un esprit frappeur mène à bien une mission.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dans la chaîne d'évolution ectoplasmique, je me trouve entre Peeves et le Baron Sanglant. C'est…réjouissant… Y-a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir ?

-En effet, répondit posément Dumbledore, vous…

-Tu me dois respect et obéissance, le coupa Maugrey, donc … VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

-Toujours aussi paranoïaque a ce que je vois, commenta Agrippine, et moi qui pensais que tu te bonifierais avec l'âge… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de respect et d'obéissance ? Car au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas, ces notions me sont totalement étrangères !

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te les apprendre, grommela Maugrey, une lueur joyeuse dans l'œil.

-Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, le railla-t-elle.

-Ce sera bien plus simple que ce que tu imagines, ma chère… pour la simple et bonne raison que le fantôme invoqué nécessite un gardien…et que je suis celui-ci dans ton cas !

-Ca me va, accepta Agrippine en faisant la moue. Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude de toute façon : tu payeras les pots cassés comme avant.

-Non, je vais plutôt faire en sorte que tu ne les casses pas ! répliqua l'Auror. Tout impair serait lourd de conséquences.

Au matin, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les vitres de l'infirmerie, et éclairaientpeu à peu tous les lits inoccupés jusqu'à atteindre celui de Remus. Ce n'est pas la lumière diffuse, mais plutôt la douce chaleur qui tira loup-garou de son sommeil. Que cela ne tienne ! L'ancien Gryffondor comptait bien rester encore une heure ou deux au lit. Après tout, l'invocation finie, le directeur n'avait plus besoin de lui, et le lit était bien trop douillet pour qu'il lui fasse l'injure de le quitter aussi vite. Il s'enroula dans les couvertures, et se prépara à replonger sa tête avec délice dans les profondeurs de l'oreiller, oreiller qu'il n'atteignit malheureusement jamais.

En effet un immonde voleur venait de lui subtiliser, tandis qu'une voix de crécelle lui ordonnait de se lever. Ce ne pouvait pas être Dobby, car jamais il n'aurait osé lui enlever son oreiller. Minerva et Poppy n'avaient pas une voix de crécelle, et Trelawney entrait dans le critère vocal, mais elle aurait prédit sa mort avant de commettre un tel affront, à e qu'il savait d'elle. Ne restait plus qu'un élève ou encore …

-Agrippine Daphné Slytherin !!! s'exclama une voix Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites l ?

-Je m'entraîne à mon rôle de mère, pardi ! Alastor m'a prévenue que j'irais chez mon Tommy à la prochaine sommation par _morsmordre_  interposé, il ne me reste donc plus beaucoup de temps pour m'exercer. Et puis comme je m'ennuyais chez Alastor…

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour voler l'oreiller de ce pauvre Remus. Ils ne vous avaient rien fait ! s'indigna le professeur de métamorphose.

-Bon, je vais réveiller les Slytherins ! s'exclama Agrippine avant de disparaître sans demander son reste.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Remus ? demanda Minerva à son ancien élève.

-Pour le moins réveillé, et je suppose que je vais bien à part deux ou trois petites courbatures, et un manque de sommeil certain. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-C'était malheureusement nécessaire, mon pauvre ami.

-Je le sais. Ce cher Severus ne s'était pas privé de m'expliquer que je servirai de baromètre pour mesurer  l'emprise d'Hécate/Séléné/Artémis, vue l'influence de sa présence sur Loupiot !

-Pardon ?

-Oh c'est comme ça que Sirius av… a l'habitude d'appeler le loup qui dort en moi. Mais c'est tout de même frustrant de savoir que j'ai enduré toutes ces souffrances seulement jouer les baromètres, je dois l'avouer !

-Pas seulement Remus, il nous fallait être cinq sorciers suffisamment puissants et dignes de confiance.

-Je sais, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats, n'est-ce pas ?

-En espérant qu'il y en ai et qu'ils ne soient pas trop désastreux…

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des Slytherins, tous niveaux confondus :

« Debout la dedans ! Le soleil est levé depuis longtemps !!!

- Maaiiiis, marmonna Draco, on est samedi…

A suivre !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Alixe : eh bien pour tout dire, nous aussi on hésite ! --'

Gh( )st : Et encore, la guerre est loin d'être finie ! Et pour l'instant, Agrippine n'a toujours pas vu son fils !

La folle : elle a pas été assez sage pour avoir un bonbon au citron, mais on est sûres qu'elle trouvera sa réserve…

Pandore : on peut t'achever, tu sais… suffit de demander à ce qu'on fasse plus comique que tragique !

Shunrya : Eh oui, on choisit pas sa famille… Pauvre Agrippine !

Encore un grand MERCI pour les reviews !

Et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. repas et réunion

Coautrices : Ayako et Mephie

Titre : Elle est revenue

Genre : oscille entre le tragique et le comique (plus comique que tragique ce chapitre)

Rating : G

Pairing : Aucun

Disclaimer : Pas à nous…JKR…Pas de sous pour cette fic…

Traduction des noms anglais en français : - Slytherin : Serpentard

-Gryffindor : Gryffondor

-Ravenclaw : Serdaigle

-Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

-Hogwart : Poudlard

-Hogsmead: Pré au lard

Chapitre 3 : Repas et réunion

Ce samedi matin-là, une tribu d'elfes de maison servit, le regard éberlué, un petit déjeuner décent à la table des Slytherin.

Ce n'était évidemment pas tout les samedis matins que toute une maison, mal peignée, et mal réveillée, les cravates de travers, du moins pour ceux qui s'étaient habillés, ou la chemise boutonnée lundi avec mercredi, descendait prendre le petit déjeuner à à peine 6h du matin. Mais pour une fois, les elfes n'eurent pas à souffrir du ton méprisant que ces élèves employaient habituellement pour leur adresser la parole. Cette fois-ci, aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient. Ils étaient tous dans une contemplation profonde de leur bol de chocolat chaud, ou de leur tasse de café. Un des élèves s'était même endormi sur sa tartine de miel, et la moitié de la population elfique présente dut se retenir pour ne pas laver ce jeune homme à grande eau glacée.

A la table des professeurs se tenait Snape qui sirotait sa tasse de thé, mais il termina promptement son repas pour s'en aller rapidement lorsqu'il vit le troupeau d'élèves arriver.

Draco, en bout de table, avait le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts. C'est donc machinalement qu'il tartina de beurre le toast que venait de lui apporter un elfe de maison. Il allait rajouter par dessus une couche de confiture de rhubarbe, mais il lâcha sa petite cuiller de terreur lorsqu'il entendit un beuglement quasi inhumain qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille...Maugrey Fol'œil ! La petite cuiller fit un plongeon dans la tasse de café. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par la tartine beurrée lorsque la voix, ou plutôt les glapissement stridents de ce matin, répondirent aux beuglements précédents.

" Tu as fait QUOI ? "

-Je n'allai tout de même pas les laisser dormir jusqu'à des heures indues alors qu'une si belle journée les attendaient. La journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, et la journée doit appartenir aux Slytherin….donc ils devaient se lever tôt !

-Mais pas à cinq heures du matin un samedi !

-Ah ? On est vraiment samedi alors ? Je croyais que c'était une ruse !

-Regarde le calendrier la prochaine fois !

-J'étais si pressée de bien faire…

-Mais tu as très bien fait Agrippine, seulement, tous ces élèves te seraient reconnaissants si tu réservait ça à ton fils. Après tout, leurs mères ontle droit de les éduquer comme elles le veulent. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en mêler.

-Il fallait bien que je m'entraîne, non ?

-Qui c'est qui me répétait hier soir, confiante : " tu sais Alastor, l'instinct maternel c'est comme le fourchelangue, on naît avec, ou on naît sans, eh bien moi je suis née avec ! Je savais depuis toute petite que j'aurais fait une bonne mère. "

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, que la moitié des élèves présents essayaient de déserter, l'autre moitié étant trop endormie pour penser à décoller leur rétine de leur tartine de miel.

-Par la barbe de mon ancêtre! " s'exclama le fantôme.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Slytherins, laissant en plan son gardien, et elle se mit en tête de rendre " ces petits galopins " présentables. Et d'arranger une barrette, de remettre droit un col de chemise, de décoller du visage une tartine de miel, et d'étrangler deux ou trois élèves, dont Draco, avec leur cravate.

Une fois l'inspection terminée, elle remarqua que ni les fantômes, ni les professeurs n'étaient présents pour montrer l'exemple. Et après on s'étonnait de la tenue de ces pauvres enfants !

Après avoir vivement recommandé aux élèves d'aller faire un peu de sport à l'extérieur du château afin de se revigorer, et d'avoir l'air un peu moins " pâles comme des morts ", elle finit par se précipiter à la chasse aux fantômes afin de pouvoir avoir une conversation entre quatre yeux ectoplasmiques avec le Baron Sanglant qui n'était pas fichu de patronner correctement la maison dont il avait la garde ! Et après on s'étonnait que son petit Tommy, qu'elle croyait avoir laissé entre de bonnes mains, avait si mal tourné !

Agrippine passa le restant de la matinée à poursuivre tout d'abord le Baron Sanglant, et à lui faire ensuite la leçon sur ses responsabilités et ses devoirs en tant que fantôme d'une maison aussi prestigieuse aussi noble aussi…indescriptible tellement elle tendait à la perfection, que la maison Slytherin. Elle pourchassa un peu avant midi Peeves qui avait osé molesté un de ses petits protégés, aidée en cela par le Baron Sanglant, trop heureux que la furie passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Apprenant ensuite qu'un week-end à Hogsmead avait été prévu, elle se précipita dans la salle commune des Slytherin pour aider les élèves à se composer une tenu sobre mais distinguée, en un mot digne de leur rang. Mais force lui fut de constater qu'elle était arrivée trop tard, que tous avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, sauf les premières et secondes années qui, malheureusement pour eux, étaient considérés comme trop jeunes pour participer à ce genre de sortie.

Elle aida donc ces malheureux petits chérubins abandonnés par leurs aînés et livrés à eux même dans le vaste et effrayant château, à faire leur devoirs et écrire à leur parents. Lorsque ces taches ingrates furent expédiées, elle se chargea de leur apprendre les devoirs du parfait petit Slytherin, puisque le Baron Sanglant manquait à tous ses devoirs et qu'elle l'avait lancé sur la piste de Peeves, et que Snape – bien qu'il devait avoir des cours structurés sur la question – n'avait pas le sens de la pédagogie nécessaire pour s'en charger.

Les devoirs des Slytherin étaient résumés dans une charte, que chaque élève de cette maison aurait du recevoir religieusement à son entrée à Hogwart. Bizarrement, il semblait que les parchemins qu'elle s'était évertuée à fabriquer lors de sa propre dernière année dans le collège, aidée par Maugrey, avait disparu de la circulation depuis belle lurette, et qu'aucun élève de cette promotion n'en avait entendu parler !

" Reprenons si vous le voulez bien. La règle numéro un est ?

-Ne jamais se faire prendre, quoiqu'on ait fait ou qu'on ait pas fait ! répondirent en cœur les élèves.

-Règle numéro deux ?

-Parer à tout même à l'inévitable !

-Et donc ?

-Connaître le terrain dans lequel nous opérons de fond en comble, ainsi que les habitants et les habitudes de ces derniers !

-Seulement les habitudes des habitants ?

-Non aussi celle du terrain ?

-Par exemple ?

-Il ne faut jamais compter sur les escaliers, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !

-Parfait ! demain nous mettrons en application ces principes au cours d'une chasse au trésor nocturne, et rappelez-vous…Vigilance constante, les enfants. Quelqu'un peut me dire quelle est la règle numéro trois ?

-Entre un Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw et un Hufflepuff, toujours choisir le Gryffindor comme adversaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Hufflepuff ne sont pas dignes de notre intérêt, tandis que les Ravenclaws ne se battent qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et par là-même inapte au combat.

-Mais ?

-Même si le Gryffindor et notre adversaire naturel depuis qu'Hogwart est Hogwart, il se peut que celui-ci accepte de s'allier à nous pour une cause commune, donc dans ce cas il ne faut pas que nous refusions bêtement, sous prétexte qu'ils sont Gryffindors.

-Règle numéro quatre ?

-Ne jamais perdre la face devant un Gryffindor !

-Dans le cas de Malfoy c'est pas gagné, murmura un deuxième année à son voisin.

-Enfin règle numéro cinq ?

-Toutes les règles précédentes ne s'appliquent que pendant la période de scolarité à Hogwart, même s'il est très utile de savoir de quelle maison viennent nos collègues de travail ! "

Le soir, tandis que Agrippine poursuivait une fois de plus Peeves qui avait balancé des seaux d'eau sur un petit Slytherin sans défense à son retour d'Hogsmead, elle se sentit appelée par Alastor.

Elle le rejoignit aussi vite que possible. Aux côtés de son gardien se trouvait, en tenue d'apparat, c'est à dire le masque argenté et la robe noire, Snape aussi raide qu'un piquet.

-Il est temps, déclara sombrement Maugrey.

A suivre !

Dans le prochain chapitre, moment d'émotion intense : Tommy va enfin rencontrer sa mère pour la première fois !

Les Death-Eaters survivront-ils à cette visite sans y gagner de rubans roses à leurs robes ?

Tommy tombera-t-il en larmes dans les bras ectoplasmiques de sa mère pour ensuite s'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol et mourir heureux ?

Ayako reviendra-t-elle de ses vacances en Bretagne en un seul morceau et sans coups de soleil ? (ndAyako en 1 seul morceau ça devrait aller…sans coup de soleil…disons que j'en aurais plus à la fin…)

Vous saurez cela dans le prochain chapitre, qui devrait paraître début septembre, le temps que la susnommée Ayako revienne…

En attendant, votre dévouée Mephie se fera un plaisir de mettre à jour ses fics, (ndAyako t'as intérêt ouais !) de profiter de ses deux semaines de vacances au mois de juillet … et de répondre aux reviews de ses lecteurs bien-aimés bien sûr !

****

Réponses aux reviews

Gh()st Désolées pour les noms…on a oublié de mettre la traduction, l'erreur sera corrigée dans ce chapitre.

La folle : Normalement tu rencontreras le trio des potinières au cours de la fic, mais on pense que tu les connais déjà (reste à trouver qui c'est )

Alixe : Il vaut mieux en effet, parce qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment va finir cette fic

Pandore : Pauvre Dray ? Et encore, on s'est retenues . Pour Maugrey et Agrippine à ton avis ?

Mcgil : Quel joli nouveau mot , reste à en trouver la définition. On pourra t'aider si tu veux. La fic se passe à la fin de la 6eme année d'Harry.


	5. LA rencontre

Coautrices: Ayako et Mephie (Oui…on est aliveuuuuuuuuuh)

Titre: ELLE est revenue 

Genre: Beeeuh on sait toujours pas, mais plus comique que tragique pour le moment

Rating : G

Disclaimer: Pas à nous sauf Agrippine et ses ancêtres, mais à JKR. On fait cte fic bénévolement.

Note: Désolées pour le retard, mais vous savez ce que c'est…les vacances, les crises de flemmingites aigues, le manque d'inspi…

Traduction des termes anglais: Slytherin : Serpentard

Snape: Rogue

Chapitre 4 : LA rencontre

Avant de partir pour le manoir Slytherin, Snape, aidé de Maugrey, fit moult recommandations à la jeune maman ectoplasmique :

-Surtout, ne vous faites pas remarquer à mes cotés lorsque que nous arriverons au manoir, il m'est assez difficile de garder ma couverture intacte, alors si on apprend que le nouveau fantôme qui met la pagaille au manoir est venu avec moi, certains Mangemorts risquent d'avoir des soupçons.

-Comme si MOI je mettais la pagaille partout où j'allais… se récria Agrippine.

-Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre ce matin, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que j'ai laissé les plus jeunes Slytherin à votre portée, ils se sont mis à hurler " Les Slytherins sont les meilleurs, le reste ne compte qu'pour du beurre !! ", ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu un regard noir de la part de Dumbledore, qui m'avait expliqué en long en large et en travers au début de l'année qu'il fallait que je devienne impartial et que je prône l'égalité des maisons…

-Comme s'il la prônait lui, maugréa Maugrey.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais je me suis bien gardé de lui dire, il m'aurait fait un de ses regards larmoyants et horripilants dont il a le secret… Quoiqu'il en soit ce soir, comme je doute que vous arriviez à vous tenir à carreaux…

-Vous me sous-estimez mon cher Severus.

-Peut-être, mais les circonstances sont telles que je préfère être prudent. Il y va de ma vie je vous signale.

-Est-elle plus chère à vos yeux que le respect du à une vénérable sorcière ?

-Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans la conversation mais ma chère Agrippine il y a plus de cinquante ans que tu n'est plus une vénérable sorcière, seulement un esprit errant comme une multitudes d'autres.

-Evidemment tu t'es senti obligé de le rappeler.

-Evidemment, sinon je ne mériterais plus le charmant surnom dont tu m'avais affublé.

-Maugrichou ?

-Nan ce n'étais pas celui-là.

-Mon Maugrinougrognon ?

-J'e me demande comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier celui-là, mais non c'est toujours pas le bon.

-Mon Gri-Gri d'amour ?

-Il date de quand celui-là ?

-D'il y a au moins deux secondes, essaye de suivre un peu.

-Ca fait longtemps que, pour préserver les restes de ma santé mentale, j'évite de suivre les détours tortueux de ton cerveau.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'a jamais réussi à suivre mon génie sans limites…

-Je dirais plutôt que je n'ai jamais voulu essayé…

-Je ne voudrais pas me montrer pressant et impoli mais…Il serait peut-être temps que nous décollions vers le manoir. Ce n'est pas vous qui aurez à subir les foudres du Lord.

-Moui, ça lui vient de son père ça. Il était très à cheval sur l'heure. C'est une des habitudes horripilantes que j'ai essayé de lui faire perdre…en vain. Mais comme je suis une âme généreuse et pleine d'attentions, je consens à ce que nous partions de ce pas…mais avant Maugrinet doit me donner le surnom dont il m'a parlé.

-C'était espèce de gros balourd grincheux sans aucune subtilité ni le moindre gramme de tact, que tu résumais assez souvent à gros balourd grincheux.

-Et bien heureusement que tu me l'as donné Alidoré je n'aurais jamais trouvé.

-Ali quoi ? murmura Snape au vieil homme.

-Oh c'est une contraction entre Alastor et adoré, elle l'avait trouvé après un cours de grec ancien. Celui-là j'en ai eu pour une semaine. Bon je propose que nous nous épanchions pas sur le sujet et que nous partions avant que notre vénérable maître des potions ne finisse par s'étouffer de rire, poursuivi d'un air mauvais l'ancien Auror. Et n'essayez pas de démentir Severus, n'oubliez pas que je peux voir à travers votre masque.

Sans un mot de plus ils se transplanèrent au manoir Slytherin pour Snape et à proximité pour les deux autres.

Agrippine pris rapidement congé de son ancien meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, lui susurra-t-elle, tu sais bien que je t'adore ! Mais mon devoir m'attend. Souhaite moi bonne chance.

-Tâche de ne pas nous foirer ta mission cette fois-ci.

-Que veux-tu insinuer par " cette fois-ci " ?

-Tiens-tu réellement à ce que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sur certains éléments de ta vie que tu préférerais sûrement laisser aux oubliettes ?

-Ouais…pour le " bonne chance " je repasserais. A tout à l'heure mon grognon préféré.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ?

-Ca te vas tellement bien !

-Disparais avant que ne te renvoie dire bonjour à tes ancêtres.

-Ne te donne pas tant de peine mon cher, j'y vais !

Elle vola en direction du manoir, passa les lourdes portes, et une fois dans le hall, elle s'arrêta, pris une grande inspiration- bien quand dans son état ça ne lui servait pas à grand chose- puis s'époumona " PAPAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN JE SUIS DE REEEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!!! "

Le hall resta silencieux deux bonnes secondes, puis, des chuchotement bruissèrent de toute part à travers le manoir. Aucun n'était vraiment chaleureux et accueillant, ils étaient plutôt révoltés ou désespérés.

Au premier étage, on entendait distinctement deux voix chuchoter…

-Salazar, ne me dis pas que…

-Si…ELLE est revenue, lui répondit l'autre voix consterné.

-Mais qu'avons nous fait aux ancêtres pour que…

-Ne demande pas si tu veux pas savoir, la coupa une troisième voix passant par là.

-MAMAN ! s'exclama la première voix scandalisée.

-Au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ta progéniture qui t'appelle à grands cris, et cette fois-ci mets-là dehors, et de manière to-ta-le-ment et ir-ré-mé-dia-ble-ment définitive.

-Vos désirs ont toujours été des ordres, belle-maman, commenta sarcastiquement le troisième fantôme présent en imitant le salut militaire.

-Maintenant je sais d'où vient la honte de la famille.

-Que voulez-vous insinuer par là ?

-Quand on a un ancêtre qui s'appelle Goyle il serait plus avisé de se taire.

C'est en continuant de se disputer que les trois fantômes descendirent dans le hall, où, comme ils avaient pu le constater, la réunion de famille avait déjà commencé.

-Manque plus que le petit dernier, commenta sombrement la grand-mère d'Agrippine tandis que sa fille et son beau fils jouaient des coudes ou plutôt traversaient les autres ancêtres pour rejoindre leur progéniture.

-Que reviens-tu faire dans cette maison Agrippine ? cracha son père. Tu as été bannie.

-Y-a-t-il besoin d'une raison pour qu'une enfant aimante décide de revoir ses parents ?

-Dis plutôt qu'une fois de plus t'as besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche, accusa sa mère.

-Maman adorée, je suis morte au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ta mère !

-Tu comptes me faire quoi, papa ?

-…

-Ah ! quel plaisir de retrouver le cocon familial, si chaleureux, si aimant ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela ne m'a pas manqué durant tout ce temps où j'étais partie.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

-Voyons papa tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Allez je suis sûre que si tu utilises deux secondes ce qui se trouvait de ton vivant entre tes deux oreilles tu vas deviner.

-Tu es venu nous pourrir la mort ?

Sa fille lui répondit par un sourire en tranche de courge.

-Salazar…, soupira son père, désespéré.

-Il va très bien merci, répondit sa fille du tac au tac. Bon vous m'excusez, il faut que j'aille voir mon rejeton préféré.

Elle passa à travers sa mère, sa grand-mère et un bataillon de spectres outrés, ainsi qu'à travers la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle de Réunion (dixit Snape). Elle en ressortit aussi sec, son visage fantomatique décomposé encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

-C'est bon j'ai vu, déclara-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux inspira de nouveau un grand coup, puis passa de nouveau à travers la porte qui menait jusqu'à la GSR en beuglant " TOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYY !!!! Viens dire bonjour à maman !!! "

§

A suivre…

§

Note des coautrices : OUI on est sadique !!!

§

Réponses aux reviews :

Lisandra: Merci pour ta review, nous espérons que la suite te plaira tout autant

Gh()st : Et encore pour les Slytherins elle ne faisais QUE s'entraîner…imagine les dégâts quand elle s'entraînera plus!!! Pour la traduction de rien !

Alixe : Nous on les plaints pas…ça leur fait les pieds (comment ça on aime pas les Slytherins? Meuh si… comment ça on est pas convaincantes ? )

Raya Lyons : Thanks a lot ! Your french is not so bad (our English is not better) 


	6. Pari

**Coautrices : Ayako et Mephie**

**Titre : ELLE est revenue **

**Genre : on sait toujours pas !**

**Pairing : ???**

**Disclaimer : Rowling a tout inventé, sauf cette chère Agrippine et ses ancêtres. Pas de salaire pour ça…**

§

Chapitre 5 : Pari

Barbant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, les discours du Dark Lord étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus barbants. Severus étouffa pour la troisième en cinq minutes un bâillement tout en remerciant Merlin d'avoir un masque, il eut été très mauvais pour sa santé –physique et mentale– que le «maître» s'aperçoive du peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à son réquisitoire contre les moldus. Déjà qu'il lui avait fait payé assez cher son retard…

Severus bailla une fois de plus, ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait reconnaître cette fois-ci que le discours du Lord était beaucoup moins pompeux que les précédents, et pourtant, il baillait encore plus que d'habitude…Ca pouvait être du à quoi ? A un manque de sommeil pathologique ? Non, c'était monnaie courante depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il ne voyait plus des petites licornes, des petits écureuils et des fleurs roses peupler ses rêves.

A avoir beaucoup trop côtoyé les Gryffindor ces derniers temps ? Non là c'est seulement mauvais pour sa santé mentale, et en plus ça fait dix ans qu'il les côtoient de trop près.

A avoir utilisé trop de magie ces temps-ci ? Peut-être ça en effet. Après tout, rappeler la mère du plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps n'est pas de tout repos, et supporter ladite mère pendant toute une journée était presque au dessus de ses forces, et pourtant, Merlin ne sait comment, il avait tenu. Le problème c'est que maintenant il subissait le contrecoup…

Bon, au lieu de se lamenter sur son pauvre sort de Slytherin et espion mal aimé, il ferait mieux d'écouter ce que le mégalomane déblatérer, il serait plus que gênant qu'on lui demande son avis et qu'il ne sache pas quoi répondre.

Il tenta désespérément de raccrocher au discours du Lord Sombre. Peine perdu. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il disait. Il était vraiment temps qu'Agrippine vienne mettre de l'ambiance car sinon il risquait de tomber pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, Avada Kedavrisé par un maître outré de se savoir pas écouté…Ah…il se mettait à faire des rimes… Il était vraiment temps qu'Agrippine arrive, ou qu'il trouve un lit accueillant, c'était selon.

§§§§

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Dumbledore, considéré par beaucoup de sorciers, comme le sauveur de la situation, ait des idées aussi farfelues ? Enfin tant qu'il ne proposait pas d'anéantir Tommy à coup de sorbets au citron, on pouvait encore avoir un espoir que le directeur ait encore toute sa tête.

Mais surtout…pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ? Lui qui n'avait jamais supporter l'attente puisque c'est souvent à ce moment là que l'ennemi vous tombe dessus par surprise…ou pire encore qu'Agrippine vous saute dessus par surprise, surtout que Dumbledore avait eu la très bonne idée de la laisser pouvoir se matérialiser…Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle n'était pas si légère que ça. Bon Elle n'était pas lourde non plus mais quand une masse d'environ cinquante kilos s'affale sur vous par surprise…

Enfin bref, il préférait de loin l'action. Attaquer avant d'être attaqué telle était sa devise.

Et là…là il y avait une maison remplie de mangemorts à à peine une petite dizaine de mètres de lui…et il ne pouvait pas faire le plus grand coup de filet du siècle. Dumbledore lui avait interdit et cette chère Grippy avait promis de le hanter jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours lui et ses descendants s'il avait le malheur de lui faire rater son entrée en scène… Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas descendants, elle était une fois de plus montée sur ses grands hypogriffes…

Donc il en était réduit à attendre dans le froid que sa compagne de crimes dise bonjour à son Tommydoré –il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne se retrouve pas affublé lui aussi de surnoms ridicules– alors que tous les mangemorts de la maison lui tendaient les bras. C'était rageant…

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accepte cette mission ?

§§§§

-…Je préviens cette fois-ci je n'accepterai plus aucun échec. Nous sommes au coudes à coudes avec l'ennemi. L'éviction du jeune Potter nous a permis de prendre l'avantage, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que le vieux fou ne s'avouera pas vaincu et qu'il combattra avec l'énergie du désespoir. Donc cette attaque DOIT réussir pour…

-TOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!

Déconcerté, Voldemort ne le resta pas longtemps. En effet, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Avada Kedavra », le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps fut percuté par une masse ectoplasmique volante et non identifiée, sous l'œil éberlué de tous ses disciples.

-Mon petit Tommy, enfin nous sommes de nouveau réunis !

-Je te parie cinquante Gallions que c'est une de ses ex, souffla Lucius à Severus qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Tenu ! répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon petit Tom. Je t'ai manqué aussi n'est ce pas ?

-Arrrrrrrrrg !!

-J'en étais sûre, soupira de joie le fantôme.

-Je comprends pourquoi ils ont rompus, le maître n'a jamais apprécié les débordements affectifs, commenta Lucius.

-Et moi, en la voyant je ne me plains plus des Crucio, ironisa Severus.

Le fantôme s'écarta, jaugeant sa « proie ».

-Si on enlève les yeux rouges, la calvitie, le teint cireux, tu es le portrait craché de ton défunt père…Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs ! pépia-t-elle.

-Mon cher Lucius, il me semble que tu as perdu ton pari !

-On ne sait toujours pas qui est cette jeune personne, tous les espoirs sont permis, railla Malfoy.

-L'espoir fait vivre…répliqua le maître des potions.

Voldemort, qui semblait s'être un peu remis de l'étreinte vigoureuse du fantôme, la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Je vous interdis de mentionner mon géniteur, s'emporta le sorcier, qui aurait volontiers tué cette folle furieuse ectoplasmique si elle n'avait déjà pas été morte.

-Nous savons tous que tu fais un father complex, mais si tu veux t'en débarrasser, le mieux c'est d'en parler, et ça te fera du bien, tu verras.

Le mage noir, ne répondit pas, mais dans ses yeux se lisaient toutes les joyeusetés qu'il aurait bien aimé faire à son interlocutrice.

-A priori, tu n'es pas encore à ce stade de la thérapie. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux toujours te donner tout mon amour à raison de beaucoup de câlins dans la journée.

-J'ai gagné, s'exclama Lucius.

-Mais qui êtes vous ? explosa finalement le lord noir.

-Lucius, commença Severus, tu crois sincèrement que notre maître vénéré aurait-pu avoir une relation avec cette jeune fille, s'il ne sait même pas qui elle est ?

-Ca peut-être l'aventure d'un soir où il aurait trop bu ? Ca peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais.

-Tu n'as pas reconnu ta mère ? demanda le fantôme, des trémolos dans la voix.

-Tu me dois cinquante Gallions, Lucius.

-Tu oserais me dépouiller de la sorte ? J'ai une femme et au moins un enfant à nourrir !

-Draco est à Hogwart, souligna Snape.

-Je dois acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage à Narcissa, sois sympa !

-C'était il y a trois semaines votre anniversaire de mariage.

-Salazar ! Me dis pas que…

-Si, tu as oublié.

-Je comprends pourquoi elle a descendu le tableau de Belle-maman, dans mon étude.

-Tu t'écartes du sujet là…

-Qui était ?

-Mes cinquante Gallions…

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la salle.

-MA mère ?

-Non, Morgane, s'esclaffa Agrippine.

A suivre…

§

Réponses aux review :

Gh()st : Eh bien disons que cette chère Agrippine n'a pas fait qu'épouser un moldu, ses frasques sont nombreuses, mais c'est son mariage qui a été décisif dans la décision de ses parents de la renier. En ce qui concerne le respect voué par ses Mangemorts à Tommy… On voit que déjà avant c'était pas vraiment ça, surtout en ce qui concerne Lulu et Sev ! Merci de ta review !

La Folleuh : Que de compliments ! Merci de ta review !

Princesse Magique : Voilà la suite ! Merci de ta review !

Caraman : Du calme, du calme, la voilà la suite ! Mais on a comme l'impression que tu vas chercher à nous étriper quand même, lol !

ZE manga fan : Voilà la fin de la grève! Merci de ta review!

Et pour finir, joyeux Noël et bonne année (à l'avance certes ) à tous!


	7. Disputes et boules de neige

**Coautrices : Ayako et Mephie**

**Titre : ELLE est revenue **

**Genre : on sait toujours pas !**

**Pairing : ???**

**Disclaimer : Rowling a tout inventé, sauf cette chère Agrippine et ses ancêtres. Pas de salaire pour ça…**

Chapitre 6 : Disputes et boules de neige.

Non, il ne devenait pas sénile. Lui au moins ne passait pas sa vie à manger des bonbons au citron et encore moins poursuivait-il son phénix – car il n'en avait pas – pour l'exhorter à faire du sport sous prétexte qu'il avait de la cellulite dans les cuisses, et que bientôt donc il ne serait plus mangeable…

Ce n'était donc pas une preuve de début de gâtisme le fait qu'il fasse des bonhommes de neige, à l'effigie de ses disciples, la nuit, à deux pas – littéralement – de la cache – pas si secrète que ça – du terrible Voldemort.

C'est seulement qu'il avait froid, qu'il s'ennuyait légèrement, et que Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de faire un plan B au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour cette pauvre assemblée de Mangemorts laissée aux mains fantômatique de la terrible Agrippine… Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était de son devoir d'ancien Auror de parer à toutes éventualité, d'où l'extrême urgence de trouver au plus vite une armée de secours. Comme il n'y avait pas sorciers ou inconscient vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde, il avait du improviser, ce qui expliquait l'armée de bonhommes de neige.

Maintenant que lui et son armée étaient fins prêts, si Agrippine lançait une des fusées de détresse dont elle avait le secret, il pouvait réagir au quart de tour. Il n'aurait plus qu'à crier « Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés » et la diversion pourrait fonctionner. Avec un peu de chance ils auraient cinq minutes d'avance sur leurs ennemis, et avec BEAUCOUP de chance, le James Potter des Neiges frapperait en plein cœur un mangemort, qui se trouverait malheureusement être Snape. Après tout Albus n'aurait pas à savoir qu'il n'avait pas animé les Aurors des Neiges.

…

Non il ne devenait pas sénile !

Un Thestral passa, suivi de sa femme, leurs trois enfants, la belle-mère, la petite cousine Berthe, et l'arrière grand-mère.

…

Bon elle le poussait son cri de détresse ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps dans le manoir, tandis que Voldemort subissait une séance de papouillages aigue, sous l'œil effaré de ses fidèles, Severus ne cessait de harceler Malfoy.

-Severus ? commença Malfoy sur un ton las.

-Mes cinquante Gallions, répondit automatiquement ce dernier.

-Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter cette rengaine ?

-Mes cinquante Gallions.

-A force, ce n'est plus drôle du tout….

-Mes cinquante Gallions.

-Ca en devient même lassant…

-Mes cinquante Gallions.

-Voire même irritant.

-Mes cinquante Gallions.

-Tu me fais penser à ma belle mère.

-Mes cinquante Gallions.

-Toujours à radoter…

-Mes cinquante Gallions.

-Non, elle n'était pas aussi rapiat que toi, elle, elle ne cessait de me seriner combien j'étais incapable, inapte à la gestion de mes domaines, et BLOND ! Bref je ne méritais pas sa chère fille cadette, qui soit dit en passant est toute aussi blonde que moi… Enfin les voix de Belle-maman sont très pénétrantes et inexpugnables, une fois logées dans mon oreille interne… T'imagine donc le martyr que je souffre à chaque fois que je mets l'ombre d'un orteil dans le bureau.

-Mes cinquante Gallions.

-Bon les voilà tes cinquante Gallions. T'es content de toi ? Tu m'as ruiné…C'était mon argent de poche de la journée.

-Tu laisses tes finances à ta femme ?

-Elle a dit que c'était soit ça soit le tableau de la Belle-mère dans la chambre… Le choix a été vite fait. Dis t'aurais pas une place chez toi ?

-Laisse tomber Lucius.

-D'accord, parlons d'autre chose…

Un long silence s'ensuivi, déchiré par les hurlements de terreur du plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps. Soudain le visage du blond s'éclaira, avant qu'il ne prenne une mine suspicieuse.

-Severus… demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Lucius, répondit ce dernier sur le ton qu'il employait habituellement pour Draco, c'est-à-dire dénué de sentiments.

-D'où que tu sais ça toi ?

-Tu pourrais développer ?

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mariage.

-Tu as oublié une fois de plus, tu veux dire.

-Oui...je sais…alors comment tu sais ça ?

-Ta femme s'est jetée dans mes bras pour se consoler de ta froideur.

-Oh, je vois…Elle a QUOI ?

A ce cri étranglé, tous se retournèrent pour les fixer avec des yeux ronds, avant de se retourner vers leur ancienne occupation, à savoir observer/commenter/parier sur le pugilat entre Agrippine et le Lord noir.

Lucius, lui, tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Bien entendu je l'ai repoussée, précisa le maître des potions.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas précisé au bout de combien de temps.

-Severus.

-Tu ne sauras rien de plus.

-Severus.

-J'ai promis à ta femme.

-Severus.

-Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de pointer sa baguette sur les gens comme tu es en train de le faire ?

-Severus… le ton se faisait de plus en plus menaçant.

-Bon, tu pourras dire à Narcissa que ma mission est accomplie, et que je ne veux plus qu'elle s'introduise dans mes cachots, comme elle l'a fait l'autre nuit. J'étais en très mauvaise posture !

-Hein ?

-On dit pas hein on dit comment ! Ta mère nous l'a rappelé assez souvent.

-C'est seulement que toi en mauvaise posture devant ma femme, la scène me semble assez surréaliste.

Le maître des potions se permit un léger soupir, avant de répondre sur un ton proche de l'exaspération. « Je lâchais la fiole que j'avais dans la main et elle et moi étions morts, à vrai dire ton fils aussi et même tout Hogwart. N'oublie pas que je suis un maître des potions. »

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé à parler de ce plan au maître ?

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire…

-Bon, tu me donnes combien pour mon silence ?

-La survie de ton fils…

-Raté !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La même nuit à Hogwart, Remus retournait dans ses appartements. Pomfrey avait voulu le garder en observation, mais à force d'arguments convaincants, il avait pu partir. Il aurait vraiment intérêt à éviter l'infirmerie les jours prochains : Il n'était en effet pas certain que l'infirmière apprécie le petit mot d'excuse qu'il avait laissé sur l'oreiller, expliquant en long, en large, et en travers les diverses arguments en question…

Mais bon, ainsi allait la vie…

Une fois rentré, dans sa chambre, il balança sa robe de sorcier, et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Mais au moment de l'ôter, il se retourna vers un coin sombre, fixant d'un air amusé les ténèbres de la pièce :

-Vous permettez Lady Malfoy, mais le pauvre sang mêlé que je suis tient un tant soit peu à son intimité.

-Si on ne peut plus se rincer l'œil, sourit Narcissa en sortant de l'ombre.

-Dans ce cas arrangez-vous, pour que votre proie ne sente pas votre présence.

-Ma proie ? Un choix intéressant de vocabulaire, mais combien prévisible pour un individu de votre espèce. Bien, maintenant que nous en avons fini avec les civilités, peut-être pourrions entrer dans le vif du sujet ? Je n'ai guère le temps de m'attarder.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions nous nous arranger pour vous rediriger vers les appartements de Snape. Car c'est bien à lui que vous rendiez visite il n'y a pas trois jours de cela…

-Les motivations de ma visite cette nuit-là, ne différaient guère, de celles qui m'animent aujourd'hui.

-Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Vous bien sûr.

Un hippogriffe passa.

-Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, reprit-elle.

-Illusions vous dîtes ?

-Vous devenez insultant…

-Mais nous nous égarons il me semble. Vous ne vous êtes certainement pas donné la peine de venir jusqu'à moi, pour me faire la leçon.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer, qui nous profitera à tous deux…

A suivre…

**Tiramisu **: Merci beaucoup...pour les fautes faut t'en prendre à Mephie! Après tout c'est ELLE (non, pas Agrippine) qui a publié la version non corrigée... alors que la version corrigée était aussi sur son ordi....

**La Folleuh** : C'est vrai que notre niveau d'imbécilités est difficile à atteindre...mais en faisant beaucoup d'efforts on peut y arriver, !!! Et non dire à Voldy qu'il est aussi chiant que Binns n'est pas la meilleure façon de le tuer, mais c'est la meilleure façon de tuer ses Mangemorts... Et il y a Sevy dans le lot... donc NON! En tout cas merci de ta review!!!!

**Chimgrid **: La question des cinquante gallions est réglée (il est fort mon Sevy, nan???). Et t'as quoi contre Agrippine? C'est une mère aimante après tout... il a beacoup de chance le Voldounet...

Et non le genre de la fic n'est toujours pas défini... tu as du comprendre pourquoi...

Enfin pour les envies de meurtres de Mephie t'as du comprendre pourquoi maintenant !!!


	8. au ministère

Chapitre 7 : au Ministère

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, une silhouette s'éloignait furtivement de l'imposante masse qu'était le château d'Hogwart. Elle prenait garde à faire aucun bruit, chose relativement aisée, après tout sa nature ne l'avait-elle pas dotée d'une grâce féline que peu d'humains pouvaient se flatter d'imiter ? C'était peut-être un des rares avantages de sa condition de loupiot, comme disait Sirius, mais il était loin d'être négligeable.

Après s'être assuré que plus personne ne pourrait l'apercevoir depuis le collège ou la cabane d'Hagrid, Remus rangea la carte du maraudeur, subtilisé quelques heures auparavant à Hermione et Ron, et se transplana.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparaissait dans un « plop » quasi-inaudible devant la cabine téléphonique qui servait de couverture au ministère de la magie.

« Vous êtes en retard, déclara une voix impérieuse derrière lui.

_-_Dumbledore ne daignait pas partir rapidement. Et comme rien ne se passe sans qu'il soit au courant, j'ai préféré ne prendre aucun risque concernant notre affaire.

_-_Vous lui prêtez bien des qualités, ne perdez pas de vue qu'il reste un simple humain, sorcier puissant certes, mais humain.

_-_Mieux vaut le surestimer que le contraire. Ce serait une grave erreur, d'autant plus que les évènements l'ont amené à durcir sa position vis-à-vis de ses alliés. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre aucun faux-pas ou de tentatives qui lui semblent vouées à l'échec.

_-_Et ramener mon cher cousin parmi les vivants entre dans cette dernière catégorie, railla Narcissa.

_-_Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais je pense que oui.

_-_Bon assez palabré, suivez-moi.

_-_Je ne puis refuser une telle proposition, surtout venant d'une si jolie femme, déclara Remus sur un ton enjôleur.

_-_Mon cousin a tant déteint sur vous que c'en est effrayant, d'autant plus que lui pouvait se le permettre, alors que vous… quelle horreur.

_-_J'hésite Lady Malfoy, Est-ce ma nature ou mon physique qui vous répugne le plus ?

_-_A choisir je dirais la garde-robe…

_-_J'aurais du m'en douter.

_-_Pitoyable répartie, commenta-t-elle.

Remus prit le parti de ne pas répliquer, ou l'aurore les surprendrait avant même qu'ils ne soient entrés. Avec un sourire tout aussi suffisant que victorieux, Narcissa se détourna rapidement du loup-garou et s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, semblant chercher un quelconque indice sur le sol.

Finalement elle sortit la canne de son _cher _époux de dessous sa cape et en frappa le sol par trois fois.

Lentement et dans un bruit sourd, rapidement étouffé par un _Silencio_ lancé par l'ancien Gryffindor, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol.

_-_Joli réflexe, commenta Narcissa.

_-_Serviteur, gouailla Remus, parodiant une révérence.

_-_Mais vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville d'un de nos elfes de maisons.

_-_Je ne comptais pas vous offrir mes services, sans vouloir paraître goujat je préfère de loin ma condition d'aujourd'hui toute humble soit-elle, que toute une vie de servitude en votre maison.

_-_De plus en plus agréable le loupiot…

_-_Sirius m'appelait ainsi, lui aussi. Aviez-vous repris contact avec lui ?

_-_Ne m'insultez pas, coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le tunnel que Narcissa avait découvert, il faisait partie du camp adverse ! J'avais mon honneur à préserver, et la cause de mon mari à soutenir.

_-_Alors pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce qu'il revienne parmi nous ?

_-_Je préfère encore revoir son insupportable sourire, plutôt que d'imaginer le domaine de mes ancêtres aux mains d'un balafré ou pire entre les griffes d'un vulgaire animal.

_-_Méfiez-vous Lady Malfoy, l'animal en question n'est pas domestiqué et se trouve présentement à vos côtés, et les instincts reprennent vite le dessus.

_-_Calmez vos ardeurs je vous prie, nous arrivons.

_-_Je vous préviens seulement, je ne souffrirai pas d'être de nouveau insulté, que ce soit de manière détournée ou non. Dans le cas contraire j'arrête ici notre précieuse collaboration.

_-_Vous avez besoin de moi pour sortir d'ici, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle refermait derrière elle le passage secret et entraînait à sa suite le sorcier à travers le bureau de son mari.

_-_Vous oubliez ma condition, celle que vous aimez tant dénigrer. Elle peut parfois présenter des avantages tels qu'une ouie et un odorat surdéveloppés qui me permettraient sans aucun problème de remonter à la surface, par le chemin même que nous avons emprunté. D'ailleurs si je puis me permettre, je vous conseillerais de vous taire, il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir où vous vous apprêtez à entrer.

Instantanément, la blonde se figea, tandis que son complice s'aplatissait contre un mur, semblant au aguets. Il sembla fugitivement à la sorcière que les yeux de Remus s'étaient animés d'une lueur malveillante tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en rictus carnassier, mais la seconde suivante il n'y paraissait plus rien. Elle se promit cependant de ménager à l'avenir la susceptibilité de son partenaire.

_-_La voie est libre souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, et cheminèrent prudemment jusqu'au département des mystères. Remus, soucieux d'assurer leur sécurité et d'éviter toute rencontre aussi fortuite que désagréable, marchait maintenant en tête. Cela lui valut un commentaire sarcastique de la part de sa compagne, mais il n'en eut cure. Aucun des deux ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvassent devant le Voile derrière lequel Sirius avait disparu.

_-_On aurait pu croire qu'après la tragédie qui s'était déroulée ici, ils auraient pensé à mettre des gardes, mais il semblerait que le zèle ministériel ait disparu en même temps que les illusions du ministre.

_-_Vous comptez poser réclamation ? demanda innocemment Remus. N'oubliez pas de préciser alors que vous êtes rentrée par effraction, en compagnie d'un loup-garou, tout cela afin de ramener dans le sein de la communauté sorcière votre cousin, qui rappelons-le est toujours un ex-détenu en fuite promis au baiser du dementor. Je suis sûr que votre mari et Fudge sauront apprécier l'ironie de la situation.

_-_Cessez vos babillages insipides et sachez vous rendre utile !

_-_Ils crient tellement fort que j'en serais sourd avant l'âge si je passe la nuit entière ici.

_-_Vous _l'_entendez ?

_-_Difficile à dire, ils sont une multitude.

Il se planta devant le Voile, et ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant d'isoler parmi toutes ces voix celle qu'il recherchait.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité pour les deux sorciers, Remus ouvrit les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_-_Alors ? interrogea Narcissa.

_-_Au moins on sait où il est, à savoir toujours prisonnier de cette chose. Apparemment encore assez proche pour que l'on puisse espérer le récupérer. Mais nous ignorons toujours comment, et le temps presse.

_-_Je vais tenter quelque chose.

_-_Un conseil, n'invoquez pas sa fidélité à la famille Black, il risque plutôt de partir dans le sens contraire et d'être perdu à jamais.

_-_Hilarant. Maintenant, silence ! Et dites à votre loupiot que s'il tente de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul poil, je le déboyaute.

Sur ces paroles elle ôta sa cape découvrant ainsi son dos dénudé, qui se révéla couvert d'un étrange tatouage aux arabesques barbares. Elle lança plus qu'elle ne tendit sa baguette et sa cape à Remus, puis d'un mouvement souple, elle sortit de sa chevelure, qui se défit en cascades, un mince stylet que Remus prit au premier abord pour un objet purement décoratif.

Debout, face au voile, elle entonna une étrange mélopée à voix basse, de laquelle Remus ne put saisir aucun mot, occupé qu'il était à écouter ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du voile. Il lui semblait que Sirius faisait écho aux paroles de sa cousine sans pour autant en être certain.

D'un geste vif et précis Narcissa se taillada le poignet, le tendant vers le voile. Puis lâchant l'arme blanche, elle laissa couler le sang, tendant son bras au plus près du Voile.

Remus entendit une grande agitation derrière ce dernier, il lui sembla même que les pans du tissu se soulevaient, claquant au souffle d'un vent invisible. Ce manège dura quelques minutes et plus le Voile réagissait, plus Narcissa psalmodiait d'une voix plus puissante son étrange mélopée.

Un cri étranglé lui échappa soudainement et elle vacilla. Remus se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à son tour derrière l'Arcade. Il entendait maintenant distinctement derrière le Voile les appels désespérés de Sirius pour que sa cousine le sorte de cet enfer. Narcissa dut l'entendre également puisqu'elle se redressa soudain et, le regard dans le vague, murmura :

« Je ne peux rien faire, la magie des Blacks peut seulement t'appeler. Il te faut un guide pour te ramener »

Puis elle retomba, sans force, sur le sol.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au même moment, au manoir Slytherin.

« Une cuillérée d'huile de foie de morue pour maman, une pour pa...grand-père, une pour grand mère... »

A suivre!

§

Ce à quoi vous avez échappé :

Remus se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à son tour derrière l'Arcade. Mais dans son élan, il se prit le pied dans sa cape et... trois-zéro pour le Voile!

Ayako : Lâche ce clavier Mephie!

Mephie : Maieuh !

Ayako : Tu tiens FRANCHEMENT à ce que Mumus soit avec Narcissa derrière le Voile... sans aucun moyen d'en sortir... Sans aucune possibilité qu'on puisse les surprendre, et donc les empêcher de faire des chôôseuhs...

Mephie : Argh j'avais pas pensé à ça...

Ayako : Bon tu me le rends ce clavier?

§

Réponses aux reviews :

**Chimgrid** : KO A? Cissa regarde MON Mumus se déshabiller? _Y'a pas écrit ton nom dessus à ce que l'on sache (et ne dit pas oui car on est bien cappable de te prouver le contraire!) _ms keskelle fout là celle là? _Elle mate (nous, enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie?) _

« sort sa hache émoussée » (_Ayako) Hey ! C'est MA hache émoussée d'abord! _Vais la faire disparaitre de cette fic moa héhéhéhé _Essaye un peu tiens _« rire machiavélique digne de voldy se faisant chatouiller par sa moman » _(de même)_

bon en tout cas ce chapitre m'a encore fait mourir de rire, surtout les dialogues Lulu/Sevy (l'est trop fort Sevy) _(Ayako) En même temps c'est Sev, c'est normal _

mais j'ai pas tout compris pour Cissa. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout chez Mumus (mais chuis sérieuse j'ai pas compris son plan) _(Mephie) Enfin, maintenant, t'as compris : on te laisse récupérer ton Siri pour que je garde mon Mumus... Faut savoir faire des concessions dans la vie! _

enfin bref merci de me remonter le moral :) _Tout le plaisir était pour nous ! ; ) _

**La Folleuh **: Je veux la suite ! Enfin bon, j'attendrai... Comment vous allez ? _Ca va très bien et toi?_Et vlà ti pas que je tape la discute... _Eh oui, et nous aussi! _Mon cas est désolant vous ne trouvez pas ? _Bof, pas pire que le notre!_

Je suppose que le piti bouton sur lequel j'ai appuyé sert à parler de votre fic... _Tu crois?_ Enfin, c'est que l'on m'a dit... Faut)il que je parle de votre fic à chaque fois que j'appuie sur le bouton ? _Bah c'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre aussi en ce qui concerne le fonctionnement de ffnet... Mais on peut toujours se tromper tu sais lol! _Appuyez sur le bouton M. le bouton ? Pan ! Le coup est parti tout seul ! C'est de la faute à Joie de Vivre ! _Merci Joie de Vivre!_

Enfin bref la fic ! On s'est pas mal éloigné du sujet vous ne trouvez pas ? _Nan, tu crois? C'est fou quand même, avec toutes nos digressions... Heureusement qu'on fait pas la même chose dans nos fics... (sifflote) _Comment ça moi toute seule ? Mais non voyons ! _Tout à fait d'accord! _C'est cool de faire les questions et les réponses ! _N'est-ce pas!_

_  
_Oui oui la fic ! On y vient ! J'ai beaucoup ri ! _Nous aussi! _Vive la Fol'oeil Army ! Banzaï ! Que faisait Rémus vers les cachots au beau milieu de la nuit ? _Bah... Il allait chercher sa potion Tue-Loup bien sûr!_ Allait-il rejoindre Snape ? _Pas besoin! Il l'évite plutôt!_ Mais le pauvre s'est fait devancé par Narcissa ! Pas de bol ! _Mais tu nous écoute quand on te parle ? lol _La crise de jalousie qu'il a dû se taper Snape ! _Euh... Pas vraiment non... _Faut que Maugrey l'aime vachement Agrigri pour aller jusqu'à faire une armée pour elle ! _C'était pas pour elle... il en avait marre de se geler les pouces..._

**Caraman **: moi je dis, je c pas si voldy mérite autant d'attention de la part de sa maman, il a de la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aime! _Quand même, sinon il restait rien à ce pauv garçon!_

Par contre c'est Lucius qui a pas de chance (remarquez il le cherche bien aussi), il se fait extirper 50 gallions et en plus sa femme veut faire des propositions (qui a dit indécente?) à tout le monde! _Elle en faisait pas à Sev, c'est juste qu'il était là au mauvais moment, elle cherchait Mumus des le départ. _

Sinon une petite question pour savoir si j'ai bien pigé: quand Lucius demande contre quoi il doit garder le silence, Severus lui répond la vie de ton fils (jusque là pas d'embrouille). Puis Lucius répond raté! mais que veut-il dire? Qu'il a une fois de plus merdé ou qu''il en a rien à secouer de son sale rejeton froussard? (si si je l'aime bien drago pourquoi?)! _On l'aime tout autant le gominé, mais non Lucius disait raté car il a pas réussi à récupérer ses 50 gallions. _

Sinon encore du suspense, mais comment faites vous? je suis sûr qu'en fait vous lancez un truc à la fin en disant on a un mois pour trouver une suite ça nous laisse une marge lol. _Pas du tout, tout est prévu dans le script, mais c'est comme pour les autres fic... on l'a paumé... _  
bisous a vous deux et bonne continuation _Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Ps: Mephie, je vais me motiver à relire Gwendoline d'une traite (parce qu 'en lisant chapitre par chapitre, je me perds dans les persos) (_Ayako) Elle est censée faire une présentation de persos (si si, je vous assure!) _

**Tiramisu** : une fic dont l'intrigue donne l'eau à la bouche (promis je ne la mangerais pas) _(Ayako) T'as un tiramisu à finir! _et en plus, truffée de petits gags dans le genre  
mes cinquantes gallions  
severus  
on dit pas hein on dit comment  
-- MDR  
manque qu'une seule chose: la suite _Valaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**_Lyane_** : Mouahouahouaharff! J'adore votre style, la façon dont vous mettez en scène Mumus et V'rus! (ben quoi? Vous connaissiez pas le surnom de notre maître des potions? _On avoue que non, on connaissait Sevy Sev Sevichou Snapounet, Snapie Roguichéri, mais V'rus non!_ Normal, il étrangle tout ceux qui ose l'utiliser._Ah d'accord_ Oh, Severus, quel hasard! Non, ne m'étrangle pas! Non! _(Ayako) Il osera pas, hein Severus? _). J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Naricissa veut à Mumus. _Vala maintenant tu sais !_

Par contre, je dois confesser un léger grillage de neurones. Remus avec sa chemise ouverte... Inonde son clavier en bavant avant de se rappeler de fermer la bouche. _(Ayako) paix à l'âme de tes neurones ainsi qu'à celle de ton clavier... Mais si ça peut te consoler, les neurones de Mephie ainsi que son clavier n'on pas résister non plus à cette scène. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : prise de conscience

Installé confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils des appartements que le directeur d'Hogwart avait gracieusement mis à se disposition, Alastor Maugrey s'impatientait. Il fixa d'un air morose l'horloge qui se trouvait dans l'un des coins de la pièce, comptant mentalement dans sa tête. Six heures moins trois. Une fois son décompte terminé, il s'éclaircit précautionneusement la voix... et rugit:

"AGRIPPINEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH !

_-_Oui mon grognon d'amour ? s'enquit la jeune femme, surgissant soudainement du conduit de la cheminée qui lui faisait face.

_-_AU RAPPORT ! tonna-t-il.

_-_Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper mon troisième exemplaire ! minauda-t-elle, simulant un soupir de désappointement.

_-_Tu le taperas plus tard ! Alors qu'as-tu appris cette semaine ? J'espère au moins que cette fois-ci tu lui as laissé le temps de temps de s'exprimer!

_-_Oui ! J'ai appris des tas de choses sur mon fiston préféré. Je suis certaine que tu seras fière de moi !

_-_Je t'écoute.

_-_Alors ! Mon petit Tom adore les haricots verts et les brocolis, par contre il déteste la tomate, la viande rouge et les cerises. Il mesure 1m80 et pèse seulement 55 kilos.

_-_Tu me l'avais déjà dit la semaine dernière, ronchonna Maugrey.

_-_Non, la semaine dernière il pesait 56kg. S'il maigrit trop il risque de tomber de nouveau malade.

_-_Tomber malade ? Où ça ? Comment ? Grâce à qui ?

_- _Ose me dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas !

_-_Severus a pris un malin plaisir à me le rappeler. Vas-t-en savoir pourquoi le James Potter des neiges lui est resté en travers de la gorge... Toujours est-il que si j'arrive à prouver que c'est lui qui a glissé dans mon repas la mixture qui m'a rendu malade ET aphone, alors que c'était l'occasion inespérée de s'attaquer à ton fils, je lui prends moi-même un rendez-vous galant avec un dementor!

_-_Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre dans ta sale caboche d'auror dégénéré que je n'ai accepté de vous aider que parce que Dumbledore m'avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait ni attaque physique ni verbale tant que je n'aurais pas décrété qu'il est irrécupérable.

_-_Dumbledore ? Mais tout le monde le sait! Il est désespérément trop utopiste !

_-_Je te parlais de mon fils !

_-_Mais lui aussi est bien trop utopiste. Comme s'il allait arriver à faire un monde pur, dénué de toute trace moldue ! Il devrait effacer la moitié de lui-même pour commencer !

_-_Tu n'es qu'un mufle Alastor, s'exclama Agrippine tout en essayant de le gifler.

Alastor évita avec facilité la main du fantôme - après tout il était devenu Auror pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, mais il ne vit pas arriver la seconde main qui l'envoya valser trois pas en arrière.

_-_Il est temps de voir les choses en face, Agrippine! Depuis quatre mois que tu es là, ton cher et tendre fils n'a pas modifié sa conduite d'un iota! s'énerva l'ancien Auror. Il EST irrécupérable, et tout ce que tu as fait n'auras servi à rien! Et je sais que tu le SAIS!

_-_Non, moi ce que je sais, c'est que tu es devenu un sorcier au coeur sec comme la pierre! Mon Tommy a encore la haine qui dévore le sien, son coeur est vivant, et j'arriverai à m'y faire une place et à ce moment là, je pourrai le faire changer!

_-_Ton amour maternel t'aveugle, ma pauvre Agrippine! Il n'a rien fait pour le mériter pourtant, RIEN!

_-_Et toi, la jalousie t'aveugle! En fait, tu as toujours été amoureux de moi, et tu ne vois en Tommy que la preuve que jamais je n'aurais été à toi!

Les deux anciens Slytherins se fixèrent un moment. Et Maugrey éclata d'un rire sans joie et douloureux.

_-_Tout ce que je vois en ton monstre de fils, Agrippine, c'est un mégalomane avide de vengeance qui met la population sorcière à feu et à sang sous prétexte de n'avoir pas su s'intégrer, de n'avoir connu que la haine de moldus inconscients du monde sorcier! C'est un sociopathe qui a le maheur d'avoir un certain charisme et des ancêtres prestigieux. Il ne pourra jamais s'intégrer ou seulement se faire pardonner pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a perpétrées et cautionnées! Je le sais et TU le sais!

L'ectoplasme resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Et tout à coup, un étrange résonnement retentit dans le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu suite à la tirade du vieux sorcier, allant en s'amplifiant, jusqu'à ce que toutes les vitres et miroirs explosent, au milieu des sifflements furieux du scrutoscope qu'il s'employait tantôt à remettre en état... apparemment, c'était chose faite.

_-_Tu n'essaie même pas de me comprendre, Fol Oeil! cracha-t-elle, avec amertume. J'en attendais tout de même plus d'un de mes plus vieux amis!

_-_Et toi, tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre toutes les familles des victimes! Tous les moldus sans défense massacrés au nom d'un seul homme qui n'a même plus aucune humanité! Pense aux McKinnon! Aux Bones! Aux Longbottom! Aux frères de Molly Weasley, les Prewett! Aux Potter au nom de Merlin! As-tu seulement pensé une fois à eux, Agrippine Slytherin, avant de décréter que ton fils devait être sauvé, avant de me jeter à la figure que je suis sans coeur? Tu n'as pas vécu la guerre, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point il est vital d'anéantir ce monstre! Alors cesse de me faire la morale, parce que la morale d'aujourd'hui n'est plus celle d'il y a cinquante ans!"

Livide voire transparente, le fantôme ne répondit pas. Le visage hagard et le regard hanté, elle fit volte-face et sortit non sans prendre soin de claquer la porte avec le plus grand des fracas. Pour le coup, ce qui restait de la Glace à l'Ennemi qui était accrochée au mur chuta au sol dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Resté seul dans la pièce, Maugrey se prit la tête dans les mains, accablé.

§

Ce soir-là, à Hogwart, la maison des Slytherins était en liesse : la folle ectoplasmique ne s'était pas manifesté de toute la journée! Finies les cuillerées d'huile de foie de morue pour avoir de beaux cheveux, finies les leçons de maintien slytherinesques, finis les cours de soutien qui se retrouvaient systématiquement dans les pires cauchemars des élèves!

Seul Draco semblait en reste : il attendait toujours son masque de beauté quotidien dont Agrippine avait le secret... Elle, en qui il commençait à voir la figure d'une vraie mère, certes pas tendre, mais attentive et concernée par le devenir de 'ses' enfants...

Et puis il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de désamorcer la bataille de nourriture qui n'allait pas manquer d'avoir lieu dans la salle commune des Slytherins puisque des petits malins avaient trouvé le moyen de chiper les desserts de la tablée gryffondoresque. Bah... les elfes de maison y trouveront leur compte...

Ce fut Rémus qui trouva Agrippine dans sa chambre, alors qu'il revenait du dîner.

"Encore vous Narcissa? fit-il sans chercher à discerner qui se dissimulait dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Non, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen, alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de débarrasser le plancher, je ne vous retiens surtout pas ... Oh, et faîtes attention à Severus, il traîne un peu trop dans le coin à mon goût ces temps-ci... A croire que ses cachots sont... hantés.

_-_Mais pourtant, je ne lui en ai même pas encore fait baver à ce Slytherin-là, s'étonna la jeune femme. Faut dire aussi que je l'ai bien aidé à mêler une certaine petite potion au repas de Maugrey il y a quelques temps...

Finissant cette phrase, elle s'assombrit, et, avec des larmes de crocodile ectoplasmiques, elle finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de Remus.

"_Oh non... encore! _songea celui-ci. _Décidément, les femmes Slytherins ne sont plus aussi vicieuses et avides de bouffer du Gryffondor qu'avant... Et je suis censé faire quoi, là?_"

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Lady Slytherin? Notre vieil Auror grognon aurait-il découvert votre participation à la bataille de boules de neige?

_-_Vous... fit-elle, stupéfaite, vous savez?

_-_Oui, mais là n'est pas, je pense, la question.

_-_Je me sens inutile, Lupin... renifla-t-elle, je veux sauver les gens, mais... tout s'ingénie toujours à me retomber sur le coin de la figure! Que faire? interrogea-t-elle, la lèvre inférieure tremblant juste ce qu'il faut pendant que ses paupières se mouillaient de larmes.

_-_Si j'osais.. commença le loup-garou.

_-_Eh, je vous avertis de suite, petite boule de poils, pas de propositions indécentes! s'écria le spectre, reprenant un instant toute sa superbe pour retomber la seconde suivante dans son affliction simulée.

_-_Loin de moi cette idée, soupira l'ancien Maraudeur, refusant de relever l'appellation pour le moins ... édifiante qu'avait employé son interlocutrice.

_-_Oui, vous préférez me demander d'aller chercher le petit Black qui est derrière le Voile, acquiesça-t-elle.

_-_Vous ... vous savez? souffla-t-il, horrifié. Mais comment?

_-_Les murs ont des oreilles, lui confia-t-elle, d'un air de conspiratrice. Et moi aussi!

_-_Et... vous seriez d'accord?

_-_Pourquoi je serai là, sinon? s'impatienta-t-elle en consentant enfin à lâcher son cou auquel elle s'était suspendue. Mais, il me faudra une... comment dire? une compensation!

_-_A savoir?

_-_Eh bien, réfléchissez, enfin! Vous croyez franchement que Maugrichou serait d'accord pour cette petite expédition au Ministère? Et à cette vile association avec la petite Black-Malfoy? Oh non... Vous vous imaginez bien que pour mon cher vieil ami, le jeune Sirius est parfaitement bien là où il est... Alors...

Elle lui lança un regard significatif.

_-_Assommer Maugrey ne sera pas de la tarte, si vous voulez mon avis, et le transporter, c'est encore plus surréaliste! Lady Malfoy m'en ferait une apoplexie si je lui demandais de m'aider à le porter rien que dans le passage secret qui sort d'Hogwart : si je lui dis de le prendre par les épaules, elle me répond queje lui laisse le plus gros de la charge et que ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman, et si je lui laisse le soin de ses jambes, elle me répondra que pour rien au monde elle ne le fera, de peur de salir ses vêtements, disserta-t-il, amusé. Alors puisque mon intelligence réduite de bête sauvage ne me propose que cette option qui est pour le moins irréalisable, pourquoi ne pas me soumettre la votre?

_-_Il suffirait de lever un scellé, qu'en dîtes-vous?

Il soupira.

_-_Dumbledore va me tuer... Mais... Sirius le ferait pour moi. Alors c'est d'accord! Juste le temps que je cheminette Lady Malfoy, et on s'attaque à ce problème.

_-_Prenez garde de ne pas tomber sur Lucius! C'est un vrai casse-pied quand il s'agit de sa femme! Rien que l'autre jour, figurez-vous que Severus me disait que... Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir!

A suivre!

§

RaR :

**Chimgrid** : En manque d'Agrippine? Tout va bien, dans ce chap, ELLE est revenue, et ELLE est vraiment là!

De la part de Mephie : Eh bien je comprends pourquoi il m'est revenu traumatisé! Franchement lui pourrir le cerveau de la sorte, t'as pas honte?

**La Folleuh **: Gâcher tes idées de pseudocouple? Loin de nous cette idée, c'est juste que Rem et Sev sont chasse GARDEE! smile! Bon, pour le guide, c'est pas James... Il serait capable de le paumer encore plus loin que.. eh bien là où il est! Mais on a quand même trouvé un guide à la hauteur, non?

De la part d'Ayako : un petit bonjour à Douceur et Joie de vivre!

**Frudule** : PAS de couple Narci/Rem! Veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Clic

Ayako : je profite de cette coupure momentanée pour glisser un mot aux revieweurs : surtout, ne pas suggérer un couple Rem/qui que ce soit à part Mephie à ma chère coautrice, sinon c'est moi qui trinque! Pitié! Et nous tenons aussi à préciser que s'il avait connu sa mère... Voldemort se serait suicidé avant même de commencer à exister!

**Lyane** : Partiales dans la description de Rem? C'est la faute à Mephie, et elle assume entièrement! ... Et Ayako aussi pour cette fois !

**Caraman** : Nous comparer à la Belgariade? C'est trop voyons! Mais ça n'empêche pas Mephie d'avoir des envies de meurtre quand tu suggères d'arracher la fourrure de Rem et d'en faire une corde pour ramener Sirius... Ayako essayera de l'en empêcher mais...ce sera limite! (et revoilà Agrippine d'ailleurs... alors, heureux?)


	10. Chapter 10

Coautrices : Ayako et Mephie (Oh non…pas elles !)

Titre : ELLE est revenue !

Genre : indéfini pour le moment

Rating : G

Pairing : aucun

Disclamer: Pas à nous…JKR…Pas de sous dans nos poches ni même ailleurs…rien, nada, que dalle, nothing, nichts, etc

Note : On est carrément à la bourre, on le sait et on s'en excuse. On a juste pas eu le temps cette année pour travailler nos fics communes puisque jamais disponibles au même moment.

Chapitre 9 :

-Bonsoir Narcissa, susurra Remus d'une voix enjôleuse contrastant avec ses prunelles glaciales bien visibles malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans cette ruelle sombre adjacente au ministère.

Cette dernière, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, se dirigea droit vers le passage secret qu'elle ouvrit. Elle s'y engouffra, puis daignant enfin lui prêter attention, elle lâcha d'un ton dédaigneux « Pressez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! »

-Excusez-moi et mes vieux muscles ankylosés. Mais je pense que si je n'avais pas dû vous attendre une demi-heure dans cette nuit hivernale, j'aurais certainement été plus prompt à réagir.

-Et vous attendez quoi ? Que je me prosterne à vos pieds pour me faire pardonner ?

-Sans aller jusque là, je vous saurai gré de ne pas utiliser le même ton avec moi qu'avec vos sous-fifres. J'ai beau être très patient, je n'apprécie que modérément que l'on s'amuse à tester mes limites.

-Ce serait idiot d'arrêter là notre…comment aviez vous dit ? Oh il me semble que le terme était « précieuse collaboration » si proche du but. Autrement dit remuez vos fesses !

-Dit comme ça…commença Remus. Il fut interrompu par une masse blanche non identifiée qui lui sauta au cou.

-Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, couina ladite masse blanche d'une voix de crécelle digne d'une certaine Sybille dans ses bons jours. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans ce sinîîîstre bâtiment ! J'ai peur, je suis sûre qu'il est hanté.

-Ne vous en faites pas My Lady, nous sommes là maintenant.

-Mon héros, papillonna l'ectoplasme.

-Lupin, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que signifie cette bouffonnerie, siffla Narcissa. Vous m'avez demandé de venir ce soir car soit-disant vous aviez trouvé le moyen pour ramener mon cher cousin ici bas ! Et là je vous trouve en pleine débauche avec un fantôme ? Ne me dites pas que c'est votre groupie hystérique la solution ?

-Jalouse ? minauda Agrippine en se collant d'autant plus au loup-garou.

Pour toute réponse son interlocutrice fronça le nez et tapa du pied en signe d'impatience. Puis se souvenant des bonnes manières, elle gratifia le fantôme d'un sourire méprisant et déclara d'un ton doucereux :

-Mais nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présentées très chère. Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy, Epouse de Lucius Malfoy. Et vous êtes ?

-Lady Agrippine Slytherin. Epouse d'un obscur inconnu et mère de Tommy.

-Tommy ? Quelle banalité !

-Vous le connaissez Lady Narcissa, mais sous le nom de… Lord Voldemort.

-Agrippine ! Vous m'aviez promis ! s'exclama Remus, blême.

-Promis quoi ?

-Que je n'aurais pas à rédiger mon testament dans les prochaines heures.

-Oups, ça m'avait échappé.

-Pas à elle !

-Ne vous en faites donc pas boule de poil, le rassura Narcissa, royale, incapable d'effacer le sourire moqueur qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Je saurai tenir ma langue, c'est dans mon intérêt.

-Oui, je suppose qu'il serait regrettable pour votre réputation que notre collaboration et son but soient connus de tous.

-Bien raisonné pour un Gryffindor. Moi qui pensais que le choipeaux aspirait les neurones des élèves condamnés à aller dans cette maison… Il faut croire qu'il en laisse un peu.

-Suffisamment pour apprécier à leur juste valeurs les piques ironiques des Slytherins. Mais, pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, oui Agrippine est la solution, le guide si vous préférez. Et, maintenant que vous vous êtes présentées si nous avancions ? Je m'en voudrais terriblement si votre mari vous surprenait rentrant au petit jour.

-Les bigoudis sur la tête et le masque de beauté antiride encore frais sous la rosée du matin, renchérit Agrippine hilare.

-Toi l'ectoplasme, on se passera de tes commentaires !

-Remuuuuuus la harpie est hargneuse alors que j'essayais juste de percer le secret de l'éternelle jeunesse, beauté et cheveux blonds décolérés de la famille Malfoy.

-Mesdames s'il vous plait. Vous vous comportez comme de vulgaires elfes de maisons. Un peu de tenue voyons.

-Un loup-garou ose me reprendre sur mes manières ! On aura tout vu ! s'exclama Narcissa, outrée. Elle tourna les talons et prit la tête de leur petite expédition dans le ministère suivie d'un Remus soulagé et d'une Agrippine surexcitée.

C'est en silence qu'ils déambulèrent dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du ministère pour arriver jusqu'au Voile. Là Narcissa reprit le rituel ancestral. De nouveau il sembla à Remus que Sirius faisait écho à la psalmodie de sa cousine. De nouveau les pans du voile se soulevèrent.

-Pssst Remus c'est quand que j'interviens ? chuchota Agrippine l'œil admiratif.

-Vous devriez déjà y être.

-D'accord, prenez donc ça !

Elle tendit une extrémité d'une corde et passa l'autre bout autour de sa taille. Elle s'avança résolument vers le voile qu'elle dépassa après un moment d'hésitation :

-Remus, si je ne reviens pas, promettez moi de vous occuper de mon fils. Qu'il souffre le moins possible.

-Je ferai mon possible, promit le loup garou après reflexion.

-Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous. Merci, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du néant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au manoir Slytherin, le Lord ne trouvait pas le repos. En effet, la réunion des Mangemorts s'était bien passée. Ou plutôt trop bien passée ! Aucune interruption de cette folle furieuse qui se disait sa mère. Et c'était bien là le problème. Elle ne pouvait que préparer un coup foireux. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son hobby préféré, à savoir papouiller soin Tommy-chéri en bonne et due forme.

Rien qu'à y penser, il en avait la nausée. D'autant plus que leur dernière discussion mère-fils s'était soldée par une conclusion à lui faire froid dans le dos : elle croyait vraiment faire cela pour le sauver. Comme si les embrassades étaient bonnes pour la santé…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène.

« _Tommy, tuer les gens, ça ne se fait pas enfin ! Surtout quand on le fait si ouvertement ! Ca ne te rapportera qua des ennuis, lui avait dit sa mère. Et tu peux me croire, je suis déjà passée de l'autre côté ! Je sais comment ça se passe !_

_-Mais oui, et tu es revenue exprès pour retirer ton fiston du mauvais chemin… Comme c'est noble de ta part ! Mais ça arrive un peu tard, malheureusement, _chère Mère_ ! avait-il répliqué._

_-Parfait, continue si ça te fait plaisir, mais au final, régner sur un monde de morts et de larbins prêts à te trahir, ce n'est pas si jouissif que ça, d'après Salazar, c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de mourir m'a-t-il dit. Parce que ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'après Hogwarts, il s'était fignolé son petit monde rien qu'à lui, où il n'y avait que ses lèche-bottes et les enfants de ses lèche-bottes, et même les petits-enfants et les arrière-petits-enfants de ses lèche-bottes. Mais à la longue, l'ennui le gagna et il préféra renoncer à l'immortalité plutôt que de subir ça pendant des siècles et des siècles !_

_-Avoue plutôt que tu viens d'inventer toute cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu me feras changer d'avis. De plus, une mère n'a pas à faire obstacle aux rêves de ses enfants !_

_-Une mère doit éduquer ses enfants, pas les aider à éviscérer tout ce qui bouge ou presque ! Je n'étais pas là quand tu as eu besoin de moi au tout début, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour t'apprendre une vague notion de la morale._

_Voldemort avait éclaté de rires._

_-Ma morale, c'est moi qui la trace et la décide ! Qui pourrait m'en empêcher ?_

_Le regard triste, mais résolu, Agrippine lui avait jeté ces derniers mots avant de disparaître :_

_-Je te sauverai malgré toi, mon fils. »_

_Et elle avait disparu, comme chassée par le rire moqueur de son rejeton._

Et voyons le bon côté des choses : elle n'était pas encore revenue. Ou bien fallait-il s'en inquiéter ? Découragé par tant de questions sans réponses, il préféra reporter son attention sur le jeune Potter. Celui-ci, toujours perdu dans les limbes de ses cauchemars, ne risquait apparemment pas de se réveiller de sitôt.

Bien, il était temps de frapper.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A Hogwarts…

« AGRIPPIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEUHHHH ! AU RAPPOOOOOORT ! hurlait Maugrey pour la troisième fois, au risque de réveiller tout le château – les tableaux, déjà en rogne au premier hurlement, menaçaient carrément de faire grève, et MacGonagall dut se charger elle-même de faire revenir le calme en montant jusqu'à la suite du vieil Auror :

-ALASTOR ! s'époumona-t-elle, PUIS-JE CONNAITRE L'ORIGINE DE CE FICHU BOUCAN ? Etes-vous devenu complètement gâteux ? Les enfants dorment enfin !

Surprise, elle constata qu'une pâleur inhabituelle avait gagné les joues d'ordinaire rubicondes de son ami.

-Alastor ?

-Agrippine ne répond pas à mes appels. Envoyez tout de suite Snape au dortoir des Slytherins ! Vite !

-Impossible, voyons, Severus est en mission pour Albus auprès de Lucius Malfoy.

-Parfait, alors c'est moi qui y vais !

-Mais enfin, intervint la directrice des Griffyndors, vous n'allez pas me griller la couverture de Severus ! Albus est terrible en Potions ! Et vous n'êtes pas mieux ! coupa-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

-Minerva ! Je parlais simplement d'aller dans le dortoir des Slytherins ! Je connais les passages secrets qui y mènent comme ma poche.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas y avoir été plus tôt au lieu de crier comme un damné ?

L'Auror la regarda avec les yeux ronds :

-J'y ai pas pensé !


End file.
